Under the Mistletoe
by All That Remains
Summary: Rory works at the Dragon Fly Inn. Dean's marriage is over. The holidays are approching. Sparks will fly. RD
1. So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I think we all know that.  
  
Dedications: Emily Carol, smile1, bluedancer, Edward's Muse, and my friends from school who I gab about Gilmore Girls with.  
  
A/N: Rory has just graduated. She has written a novel and waiting for the editor's response.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just around Christmas. Dean came home from work. He was tired. He dreaded coming home. He and Lindsay were having trouble. They had been fighting lately for the past year. It was over big things and little things, but going home wasn't really something he looked forward to during the day. He didn't want to be coming home to Lindsay anymore. There was only one woman he loved and one only. But, she was gone and only God knew when he was going to see her again.  
  
When he went inside, he saw Lindsay in the living room, making out with another guy. Dean didn't know who it was, but he didn't care.  
  
"Maybe we should go up to your bedroom," said the guy.  
  
"You are so bad," said Lindsay. "But, I'll give in."  
  
Dean walked into the room and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, Dean, hi," said Lindsay, nervously.  
  
"Is this your brother?" asked the guy. "The one that lives with you?"  
  
Dean was angry. It was Rory all over again. Except, he didn't catch her making out with Jess. Dean laughed.  
  
"You guys look so cute together," said Dean. "You really do. I think you two should get married on the spot. Oh, however there's just one thing standing in your way. You see, she's my wife."  
  
Dean put an emphasis on the word wife. Lindsay's face turned pale. The guy looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"I'll call you later," said the guy, giving her a quick kiss and leaving.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry," said Lindsay. "I was going to tell you sooner I swear."  
  
"How long has this been going on for?" asked Dean.  
  
"A year," said Lindsay. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"I'm leaving," said Dean. "Then we're getting divorced ASAP."  
  
"Dean-"  
  
"No! My minds made up. You don't love me and frankly I never loved you in that way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still."  
  
Dean knew he couldn't finish. He didn't want to tell her. He just wanted to leave. He packed his bags and left and went to the Dragon Fly Inn. So what if his marriage was over? He didn't care. He was actually happy about it. Angry that she was cheating on him, but happy that it was over. He felt like a prisoner whose chains had been cut and was released.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for giving me the job, Mom," said Rory.  
  
"No, problem," said Lorelai. "But, I thought you would be a journalist."  
  
"I've been working on a novel for a while," said Rory. "I really think it would sell. So I'm going to see if they publish my book. If not, then I'm going to try to get a journalist job. If it works out, then I'm going to be a regular author. Until then, I need the money."  
  
Rory had went to the Dragon Fly to get a job. She was going to be assistant manager like her mother. She'd been working for a day and Lorelai had given her a job.  
  
"You don't need the money, honey," said Lorelai.  
  
"You just rhymed," said Rory.  
  
"I know. It's a horrible habit. Why do you need the money? You live with me."  
  
"I'm helping with the rent."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I want to so don't talk me out of it."  
  
Lorelai threw up her hands in an "I Surrender" position. "Okay," said Lorelai. "I know better than to argue with you."  
  
"Mom, I noticed something about Cynthia," said Rory.  
  
Cynthia was the newest maid in the inn. She was terrible, but Lorelai wanted to give her a month to get better.  
  
"What about her?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"She's doing horrible," answered Rory.  
  
"Sweetie, we're giving her a month."  
  
"Her month is up tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. You ever fire anyone before?"  
  
"Nope. But, I've always wanted to do it. Plus, I hate Cynthia. You forgot she used to tease me in Junior High about my reading. She was a bitch."  
  
"She was the one that made you cry every day?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Oh! Fire her! No one who makes my baby cry is going to work here!"  
  
"Then I'm firing you, too."  
  
"I made you cry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm not leaving. I run the place. Fire her at the end of the day."  
  
"Mom, can I cover her shifts?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to try it. See what you had to do."  
  
"Only until I replace her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory looked down at guest book. She was pretty confident that she would be a published author.  
  
"Hi," said a deep voice. "I need a room."  
  
Rory looked up. She caught her breath. It was Dean. Alone. Holding a suitcase.  
  
"Dean?" said Rory.  
  
"Rory?" said Dean.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they said in unison. "You first."  
  
"Okay, I'll go first," said Rory, laughing. "I'm waiting for an editor's letter. I want to be an author. Not a journalist and until my book is published. This is where I'm working. Now you."  
  
"I just found Lindsay with another guy," said Dean. "We've been having trouble for the past year. We're getting divorced as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Rory.  
  
"It's okay," said Dean. "Truth be told, I'm actually relieved about it."  
  
"Oh," said Rory. "Well, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Rory gave Dean the best room in the inn that was inexpensive. She gave him the key and left. She couldn't stop smiling. She saw Cynthia walking by. Okay, Gilmore, thought Rory. Time to do your job.  
  
"Cynthia?" said Rory. "Can you come over here for a second?"  
  
"You come over here, bookworm," said Cynthia.  
  
She's still acting like she's ten, thought Rory. No wonder she never went to college.  
  
"No, thanks," said Rory. "I'll just tell you from over here. Cynthia, your month is up and you have not shown any progress. I'm sorry, but you're fired."  
  
"You're just doing this because I keep making fun of you."  
  
"That would be unprofessional and immature. I would be fired on the spot if I used this to get back at you. Didn't you ever think of that?"  
  
Cynthia scoffed and walked out. Rory tried to suppress a laugh. It had been a really good hour. First seeing her old boyfriend and now firing the biggest bitch she had ever known. Somehow, Dean staying in her inn made her exciting. Wait, I'm not still in love with him, am I? Thought Rory. Gilmore, in Stars Hollow, anything's possible, said a little voice in her head. Rory shrugged and went back to work.  
  
A/N: Not much of a chapter, but oh well. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls okay?  
  
A/N: I have to add another dedication. Dedicated to smile1, too. Thank you very much. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A week had passed. It was December 22nd. Rory was working yet another shift as a maid. In the morning she worked as a maid and at night she worked as an assistant manager. Occasionally, she and Dean ran into each other, but didn't have much of a conversation because someone would always tell Rory to get back to work.  
  
In this particular morning, Rory was taking a housekeeping shift on Dean's floor. She went to Dean's room and knocked on the door and called "housekeeping." There was no answer, so Rory assumed he was out and walked inside. She heard the water running. She didn't whether or not he was taking a shower or brushing his teeth, but she started to change the sheets on his bed. Dean walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waste. Rory's back was to him. She turned around and screamed. Then he yelled. Rory held her hand up to block her vision.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Rory. "I can come back later."  
  
"It's okay," said Dean.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to come back later?"  
  
"Rory, I'm not completely covered, but I'm not naked."  
  
"I'm still a little uncomfortable."  
  
"Okay, hang on."  
  
There was silence. Rory turned to face the window. She tried to suppress a laugh. That was something that would have happened out of a comedy movie. Rory had never seen Dean with his shirt off. He looked pretty good. With a body like that he could pose for Calvin Klein, thought Rory. Wait a minute. Why am I thinking about this? I'm getting all googly-eyed over seeing my ex-boyfriend without his shirt off. It's like I'm back in high school.  
  
"Okay, you can turn around," said Dean.  
  
Rory turned around. Dean was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Better," said Rory.  
  
"I have to go to a meeting with my lawyer," said Dean. "You know the divorce thing. It's going to be finalized in two days. When I'm done do you want to have lunch?"  
  
"Sure," said Rory. "My break is at noon."  
  
"That's when my meeting ends."  
  
"Okay. Luke's?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dean left and Rory finished his room. Finally she was done and went back to the lobby. Her mother stopped her.  
  
"Honey, I need to meet with you this afternoon," said Lorelai.  
  
"Why?" asked Rory.  
  
"Because we have a little Christmas celebration to plan. A little thing called 'holiday party at the inn.'"  
  
Rory and Lorelai had enjoyed the party they threw at the Independence Inn, Lorelai wanted to throw it every year at the Dragon Fly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Rory. "I forgot about that. We'll talk about it when I come back from lunch."  
  
"What?" said Lorelai. "We usually have lunch together. You can't ditch your mommy. Your mommy would be very upset."  
  
"Well, I hope my mommy isn't upset," said Rory. "But, Dean and I are meeting for lunch. Just to catch up."  
  
"Hasn't he been here all week?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You guys haven't had a chance to catch up?"  
  
"I've been busy and so has he. You know, the divorce."  
  
"Oh, yeah that. Well, have a good time."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
Dean went into Luke's to wait for Rory. He couldn't stop thinking about her all week. At first he thought that he was on the rebound from Lindsay, but he realized that he was never over Rory and that she was the one he wanted to come home to every day. Yeah, but who knows if she'd want to get back together with me, thought Dean. She sees me as nothing more than a friend. At that moment, Rory walked in wearing a business suit instead of her maid uniform. She spotted him and sat down.  
  
"Hey," said Rory.  
  
"What happened to the uniform?" asked Dean.  
  
"I'm a maid in the morning and a manager in the afternoon with my mother," said Rory.  
  
Dean nodded. They talked for a while. Dean couldn't help noticing how great she looked in that suit. The skirt looked great on her. The color was perfect and so was the length. It showed of her legs a little bit and her.Get your mind out of the gutter, forester, thought Dean. He looked up at her face. It was still the same, but perfect.  
  
"So, remember that party we had a few years ago at the Independence Inn?" asked Rory.  
  
Oh, do I ever, thought Dean. That was when he first suspected that there was something going on between her and Jess. "Yeah, I remember," said Dean.  
  
"Well, we have a party like that every year," said Rory. "You can join us if you want."  
  
"I'll be there," said Dean.  
  
The bells above the door rang, but Dean didn't pay attention as to who walked in.  
  
"Hello, Dean," said a voice. Dean looked up. It was Lindsay.  
  
"Hi," said Dean.  
  
"New girlfriend?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"No," said Rory. "We're just friends."  
  
"Good," said Lindsay. "I'm guessing Dean told you about the divorce. Well, we're not divorced yet, so I don't think he should be dating yet."  
  
"A lot of people date while their split up," said Dean. "And aren't you already seeing someone?"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Lindsay. "It's PMS. It's actually nice to see you again, Rory. Have a good one."  
  
She rushed out and Rory looked at Dean.  
  
"That was not PMS," said Rory. "No one would say that in public."  
  
"She's not over the fact that it's almost over," said Dean. "Don't mind her."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Again, not much of a chapter and I know there was too much sexual reference, but I wanted to show that there's probably going to be something going on later. Anyways, Chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	3. Sleigh Ride

Chapter 3  
  
It was the next day. Rory and Lorelai finished setting up. Lorelai was wearing a knee-length black dress with straps. Rory had been daring on the other hand. She wore Lorelai's red strapless dress with red see- through long sleeves. The hem of the dress didn't come down to her knees, but close. It was actually shorter than what she usually wore.  
  
"Okay, why did you borrow one of my sexy dresses?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Are you not comfortable with me wearing it?" asked Rory.  
  
"No, it's just not something you would wear. Usually you would wear something a little longer."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to try something different."  
  
"Did you also wear it because you wanted to impress a certain guest?"  
  
"No. It seemed appropriate for the holiday."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
Dean came down from upstairs. He was wearing a black button down shirt with nice jeans. He had a leather jacket over that.  
  
"Wow," he said. "You look nice."  
  
"Thanks, you too," said Rory.  
  
They spent the entire party together talking non-stop. Rory assumed Dean wouldn't come on the sleigh ride, but she didn't want to miss out so she climbed into a sleigh.  
  
"Just you?" asked the driver.  
  
"I'm coming too," said Dean, walking out of the inn and climbing into the sleigh.  
  
The driver finally cracked his whipped and they were off. Rory looked around. There were Christmas lights everywhere.  
  
"It's kind of magical," Rory said aloud.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"When was the last time you went on a sleigh ride like this?"  
  
"The last time was at the party at the Independence Inn with Clara. Who did you go with that time?"  
  
"Don't get mad."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"First I was going to go alone and then Jess jumped in."  
  
"It figures."  
  
"I'm sorry Dean."  
  
"It's okay. It doesn't really matter now. It was a long time ago."  
  
"I'm glad we got to do this together. Even if we're not going out."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Finally, they pulled up in front of the inn and they both got out. However, there was a patch of ice where the driver pulled up and Dean slipped and fell.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory ran up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dean. "Ow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
"Oh, my god. I'll help you. Give me your hand."  
  
"No, it's okay. I can get up on my own."  
  
Dean tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. Rory held out her hand and Dean took it. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him inside. Lorelai noticed them immediately.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I slipped on the ice and sprained my ankle," said Dean.  
  
"I'm going to help him to his room," said Rory.  
  
"You don't have to do that," said Dean.  
  
"I want to," said Rory.  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai. "Rory, you remember where our room is, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
  
"Okay," said Loralie, dropping her voice down to a whisper into Rory's ear. "I'll understand if you want to stay with him.you know.to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Okay," Rory whispered back.  
  
"Oh, yeah and you're an adult now so you can do whatever you want."  
  
"Mom, nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Bad chapter I know. Chapter 4 is coming soon. I hope Chapter 2 is fixed. 


	4. How Far a Kiss Under Mistletoe Can Go

Chapter 4  
  
What did mom mean by I could do what I want? Rory thought as she helped Dean up the steps. She hadn't been able to push what Lorelai had said out of her mind. Finally they came to Dean's door.  
  
"There's mistletoe in my room," said Dean.  
  
"That was random," said Rory.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just been on my mind. Did you put it up in all the other rooms?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom's idea. She wanted the rooms to be holiday-ish."  
  
Finally they opened the door to Dean's room and shut the door behind them. Rory grabbed some ice and took Dean's shoe and sock off and iced his foot. Dean smiled at her.  
  
"What?" asked Rory.  
  
"You never knew how to treat a sprained ankle," said Dean.  
  
"Now I do."  
  
"Thanks for helping me out."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Rory I'm sorry I was such a jerk when we broke up."  
  
"Dean, you don't have to-"  
  
"Yes I do. It's been bugging me for five years."  
  
"Dean, it's okay. I know how you felt. I was interested in a guy you hated. You had every right to be angry. I'm just glad we moved past this."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Rory and Dean stared at each other smiling. She took the ice away.  
  
"It feels better," said Dean.  
  
"I'm glad," said Rory.  
  
They stared at each other again.  
  
"I should be going," said Rory.  
  
"Um, I know this is off topic," said Dean. "But, you're sitting under mistletoe."  
  
Rory looked up. Sure enough, there was the mistletoe hanging over her head. Dean leaned in a little bit, a little hesitant, but then he moved in a little closer and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It was the best kiss she had ever had. Finally, Dean pulled away.  
  
"That was worth it," said Rory.  
  
"It was stupid I know," said Dean, still a little close to her face.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "It was stupid. Very stupid."  
  
Rory kissed him again and laid down on the bed and pulled him down with her.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Rory's eyes flew open the next morning. She looked around. Did last night really happen? Thought Rory. Or did I end up going to mom's room.  
  
"Hey," said a deep voice.  
  
Rory looked to her left and there was Dean lying beside her. Yeah, it happened, thought Rory. And yet, she was happy.  
  
"Hey," said Rory, smiling. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Dean.  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"Well, why don't we get dressed and go get some breakfast and take it from there?"  
  
"Good idea. Isn't your divorce being finalized today?"  
  
"Yeah. At 1:00."  
  
Rory and Dean started getting dressed. When they were dressed the phone rang.  
  
"It's probably your mom," said Dean, picking up the phone. "Hello.Hi.Yeah.Can it wait until later?.It can't?.No, don't come here. I'm coming right now.Okay.Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Rory.  
  
"It was Lindsay," said Dean. "She needs to talk to me."  
  
"Why didn't you say you'll see her later?" asked Rory.  
  
"She said she was going to come over here and I didn't want her to see what was going on with you and me," said Dean. "Kind of a blood bath waiting to happen. Why don't we meet for lunch and take it from there?"  
  
Rory was sad and angry at the same time. She thought that after last night that he loved her. She had come to the realization that she loved him and she thought he felt the same way, but it was just a rebound thing.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Rory, angrily. "After all she is your wife. So I'm just going to go."  
  
"Rory wait," said Dean. "What's wrong? Talk to me."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now," said Rory. "Maybe not ever."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look, last night was great, but then Lindsay calls and you just race to be ready. So I guess things between us aren't going to happen because you still love her."  
  
"Rory, wait. I don't still love her. I don't think I ever did."  
  
"Spare me the bullshit. I'm leaving."  
  
"Rory wait."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory went outside to her mother's room. Tears swelled her eyes. She knocked on the door. Lorelai answered. As soon as she did, the tears started to fall. Lorelai took Rory into the room and hugged her while she sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" asked Lorelai.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: It's not over yet. No, I'm not perverted. I just wanted a little point where something happens between Rory and Dean and then Lindsay calls and there's this whole thing and you'll have to read on so I can explain my piece. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	5. How Much You Mean to Me

Rory went outside to her mother's room. Tears swelled her eyes. She knocked on the door. Lorelai answered. As soon as she did, the tears started to fall. Lorelai took Rory into the room and hugged her while she sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Dean and I.," Rory trailed off.  
  
"What? Tell me. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Dean and I slept together last night."  
  
Lorelai hugged Rory as she sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing," said Lorelai. "Are you upset because you think you might be pregnant? Because that's fine. You're 21. You just graduated from college. You already have a career. You can't drop out of school now. Trust me. You are ready to have a baby."  
  
"Having a baby is the last thing that's making me upset," said Rory.  
  
"Well, then what is?"  
  
"What happened last night was rebound sex."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lindsay calls and says she needs to talk to Dean and he just starts rushing to get out of the room. He doesn't love me. He would rather be with her and she would rather be with him."  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry."  
  
Rory threw herself on to the bed. Lorelai rubbed her back."  
  
"I love him," Rory sobbed into the pillow. "And he doesn't love me."  
  
"I know, sweetie," said Lorelai.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Lindsay told Dean to meet him outside the Town Hall where the divorce meeting would be held. Lindsay was sitting on the steps waiting for him when he arrived.  
  
"Hi," said Lindsay.  
  
"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait?" asked Dean.  
  
"I don't think we should get divorced," said Lindsay.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, being with Clay was a huge mistake."  
  
"Who's Clay?"  
  
"The guy I-"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anyway, after seeing you with Rory, I realized how much I love you. I don't want a divorce, Dean. I want to be with you."  
  
Before Dean could say anything, Lindsay kissed him. Dean felt nothing. No electricity or heat that he felt with Rory last night. Suddenly it all hit him. Lindsay was jealous of Rory and always had been. She didn't want to lose him to Rory.  
  
"Lindsay, you are such a liar," said Dean.  
  
"What?" Lindsay was shocked.  
  
"You can't fool me," said Dean. "You're jealous of Rory. You don't want me to go back to her."  
  
"Yes, fine," said Lindsay. "You got me. I know the both of us wouldn't be happy if we stayed together, but it's Rory. The only girl who you felt committed to. Do you know how hard it is to see you with her?"  
  
"What about you and Colin?"  
  
"His name is Clay."  
  
"Whatever. Look, things happened between Rory and me last night. I think I lost her, but I just can't stay married to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Lindsay stood there for a moment. Dean could tell she was processing the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she said, finally. "What matters is that both of us are happy and if we stay together, then we'll be unhappy."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Dean.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
The meeting went well. Both Dean and Lindsay got what they wanted. Afterwards, they wish each other well and then went their separate ways. Dean spent the whole day walking around town thinking about the past 24 hours. I have to figure out a way to show Rory how much she means to me. He looked at his watch. It was 5:00. He looked up at the sky. The sun was disappearing behind the trees. Suddenly, Dean was struck with an idea. He quickly whipped out his cell phone.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Pretty boring I know, but oh well. Chapter 6 is coming soon. 


	6. Song on the Radio

Rory had taken a pregnancy test and sure enough, she wasn't pregnant. Now she sat in her jeans and red t-shirt watching America's Sweethearts. Usually she thought it was funny, but not today. Lorelai sat with her and painted her toe nails red.  
  
"I can't believe your making me wallow over this," said Rory. "There's nothing to wallow over."  
  
"But, you're clearly upset and you love Dean, but you don't think he loves you back so wallowing is a necessity in this case," said Lorelai.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Lorelai answered it.  
  
"Hello," said Lorelai. "Hi.Oh, okay. That's understandable.Sure. What?.Uh-huh.Uh-huh.Yeah.Okay, bye."  
  
Lorelai turned off the TV.  
  
"Music," asked Lorelai.  
  
"I don't care," said Rory, lying back on the couch.  
  
Lorelai turned the radio on.  
  
"Our next song is dedicated from Dean to Rory," said the DJ. "Rory, Dean wants you to know that the divorce was finalized today and that he always loved you and doesn't want to let you go."  
  
"Can't stop loving you" by Phil Collins started playing on the radio. Rory sat for a moment and listened.  
  
"I know we always thought this was tacky, but in this case I think it's romantic," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rory grabbed her coat and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Lorelai  
  
"For a walk" said Rory. "I need to think about this."  
  
Rory went outside and walked through town. She past Doose's Market where she and Dean shared their first kiss, Miss Patty's dance studio where they fell asleep the night of the winter formal, the junkyard where she and Dean broke up the first time, the high school gym where she and Dean broke up the second time, and the church where she watched him and Lindsay come out married. It was the most painful moments of her life.  
  
He really does love me, thought Rory. I have to go tell him I love him, too. Rory ran to the inn, but Michel said that he wasn't there. Rory walked around the town square again just for the heck of it. No one was outside and it was dark. Christmas lights were up everywhere. Where is he? Rory thought as snow started to fall. She looked ahead and saw a dark figure crossing the street from Luke's to the gazebo. It was Dean.  
  
"DEAN!" Rory called.  
  
Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Rory ran up to him and hugged him. Dean picked her up and twirled her around. Finally, he put her down.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning," said Dean.  
  
"Me, too," said Rory.  
  
"Rory, you think I would have spent last night with you if I didn't love you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So you think there's a way-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears of joy. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
"I love you," said Dean.  
  
"I love you, too," said Rory.  
  
Dean leaned in and they kissed. His han's tucked strands of loose hair behind Rory's ears. When they pulled away, Dean picked her up and twirled her again.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Bad ending, I know. I know I can be dramatic, but I'm a dramatic person (plus I'm trying out for my school play which is a drama so I have to get in touch with my dramatic side, jk). Anyways I hope you liked this one. Give me ideas for another story (except for Trory stories because I know absolutely NOTHING about Tristen). 


End file.
